


Check the juice

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: Nothing hurts yknow? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I call it the evryone is poly and nothing hurts au, Mainly focuses on harry and luna here, Marriage Proposal, Multi, No angst allowwed in my cute au, No really its really short but its cute alright, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: This whole au is just dribbles about harry Potter characters being happy and not having to worry about things and oh yes they're all polyamorous. 
This instalment includes: a sleepy dogpile, luna and harry being sweet and overall cuteness.





	Check the juice

Grimmauld place- 2000

Harry lay half awake, her head resting on Neville's stomach, turned so she could see Hermione already asleep on Neville's other arm. She drifted through disorganized thoughts, feeling Luna's head rise and fall along with her chest as she softly breathed.  
They all laid together in various states of undress, as people tend to do when they get home from work. 

Harry nudged Luna to check if she was awake and was rewarded for her efforts with a dreamy smile. They got up from the large bed the four of them shared and snuck quietly out of the room. 

They walked down to the kitchen in a comfortable silence, only breaking it to say a proper hello to the portrait of Harry's parents, Sirius and Remus that hung in place of Walburga’s. 

Luna sat down at the table with Harry, asking their house-elf, dockle, to bring them glasses of pumpkin juice. While Harry immediately went to drink hers, Luna held her glass for a moment, watching Harry's face as she drank. 

All of a sudden, Harry paused, feeling around in her mouth for the object she had felt. She slowly pulled it out of her mouth, looking up at Luna with wide eyes. 

“Is this-?”

Luna nods, breaking out into a huge grin. Harry looks down at her hand to see a shiny, kinda sticky, silver ring. Harry immediately hugs into Luna, fighting tears.  
Luna tugged harry off her and kissed her on the cheek before standing. She chugged her own drink to get to the ring and grabbed two more from dockle. 

“Wanna come wake up Neville and Hermione?” 

Harry nodded quickly, wiping her eyes and pocketing the ring. She smiled, grabbing a glass.


End file.
